


Stilinski the P.I

by mmirandarrae



Series: Pack Adventures [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Private Investigator Stiles Stilinski, Some Descriptions of Violence, later in the fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-01-23 05:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmirandarrae/pseuds/mmirandarrae
Summary: This is the beginning of this part of the series, same universe and all that as All I Need is You. Starts by going into the work that Stiles does as a private investigator and emissary/spark. You don't really need to read the first part to understand what's happening, but it certainly wouldn't hurt. :)
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Pack Adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536610
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So originally I was just going to continue adding my other fic, but I thought it might be better to just continue it as a series instead since this one wasn't going to be nearly as fluffy or couple-y. Sorry I'm bad at chapter names. I might change it whenever I finally have an epiphany with an actual title for the chapter. Hope you like it! Please leave comments/kudos if you so please! Edit*: realized I switched who the alpha was from the first part so that's fixed!

“Can we go back on vacation?” Stiles asked. He was currently laying with his head hanging off the edge of his and Scott’s bed as Scott was doing some work at his desk. “I don’t think I’m quite relaxed enough and I need more time off.”

Scott turned in his seat and shot him a pointed look. “You look pretty relaxed. I don’t think you need more vacation. Shouldn’t you be getting back into work and looking over possible cases?”

Stiles glared at the back of Scott’s head as he turned back around. “Yes. But I don’t wanna.” He said, crossing his arms. “I wanna go back on vacation and spend more time with you and the pack.” He was pouting and he knew he sounded like a whiny baby.

“We spend literally all of our time together and you’ll be seeing the rest of the pack soon enough. You know you’ll feel better once you get back in the swing of things and take on a new case.” Scott spun around again, facing Stiles.

“I know, but do we really just have to work and work until we die? Is that how the world works?” Stiles asks, sighing loudly.

“Yes. That’s how it works.” Scott grabbed Stiles’ iPad from the desk and walked over to him. He unceremoniously dropped it on his stomach. “Look over the files and get to work.” He leaned down and kissed him, spiderman style. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, you shit.” Stiles responded, finally getting up from the bed slowly, allowing the blood to flow back down to the rest of his body. “What are you working on?”

“I’ve got some homework to catch up on and a couple classmates recorded the lectures I missed and sent them to me so I’m gonna watch those in a bit and take notes. Wanna plan to break for lunch?” Scott sat back down, turning back to his laptop on the desk. 

“Sounds like a plan.” Stiles left the room after kissing Scott on the cheek and went in to the office down the hall. He always works better when he’s not in close proximity to Scott.

Being the emissary to the pack and a private investigator most of the time went hand in hand. Derek had practically pimped him out and let all packs that he was in contact with know that Stiles would be their go to if anything weird was happening in their territory. In his time being a P.I he’d never gotten a straight up normal human case so suffice to say his work was never boring. He knew he’d have a couple case files waiting for him when he got back. There was never a shortage of problems in the supernatural world.

“Alright, what do we have here…” He mumbled to himself, getting setup at his desk. First case seemed to be a pack in Minnesota who had a wendigo problem. That definitely piqued his interest. He got up and went to his crime board, as some seem to refer to it as, and wrote down the information he thought was most important when making a decision. Number of victims, time between killing, manor of death, and any similarities between victims. All of this usually helped him decide whether the case truly needed his attention now or if he could take something else that might mean more imminent danger. It helped him decide whether or not this was the work of a creature or if this was something the local PD needed to take care of on their own.

From what he could see right off the bat it seems there’ve been 5 victims so far, they’ve been both men and women and the ages have been all over the place, so the killer doesn’t have a type. Two were hikers, one was lured away from a broken down vehicle, and the other two were a couple who were camping in the woods for their anniversary. They’d all been killed within a week and killed at different times of day. The similarity that he did see, however, was that they all had body parts that were missing, presumed to have been eaten, and most of the blood in their body was gone with no blood pool around the body. 

“Okay, you seem to be the one winning so far.” Stiles said, underlining the pack name at the top before putting the marker in his mouth. He walked back over to the desk and turned to the other case he was sent. It was from a more local pack in California. “Let’s see if you guys can top that.” He tried not to have preferences for which case ultimately “won” but he really didn’t want to have to travel to Minnesota and was secretly hoping some beast was attacking Californians. After reading through the case file, though, it seemed to just be a rogue pack trying to find a territory of their own. He knew this particular pack did not have an emissary at the moment and their alpha was somewhat new to the responsibility so that is probably why they asked him for his help. Immediately Stiles sat down and wrote up a response to the Lasken pack in Lake Tahoe. 

“Hi there, I appreciate you thinking of me to help mediate this issue, however I believe it is the work of a pack by the name of Rush who are just looking for territory to settle down. I recommend finding out where they’re staying and setting up a meeting between Alphas or emissaries and try to see what you can talk out. If you must there is another pack nearby that I’m sure you know of already, the Dekalen pack, who can probably try to help you out if needed. Reach out to them and tell them I sent you if they seem weary.” Stiles spoke the email out loud as he went, that usually helped him figure out what to say and take out anything that sounded stupid. He signed it as he always does telling them to contact him should they need anything else or any other advice and gave them Derek’s info in case they wanted Alpha advice. “Alright, Minnesota it is, I guess.” 

Stiles sat back down at his desk and reread the information he had written down on the board, trying to think of a plan of attack. He took out his phone and dialed Derek’s number. “Stiles, what can I do for you?” Derek answered, sounding out of breath.

“Please tell me I didn’t catch you and Kira in the act.” Stiles responded, clenching his eyes shut as if that’ll stop his brain from imagining it.

Derek just laughed in response. “No, I’m in the middle of a run. What do you need?” 

“Oh thank god. Ah anyway, so I got this case from a pack in Northwest Minnesota who seem to have a wendigo on their hands taking out random humans. Fancy a trip to the midwest with me?” Stiles always asked a pack member to come with him if he thought it would be too dangerous for himself. While he knew he was badass and could do some things that the wolves only wished they could do, he knew his limitations.

“You know I love taking new cases with you, but I can’t. I have things here that I need to take care of for work. Scott can’t go?” Derek asked, his breathing was still ragged so Stiles guessed he was back to running after realizing this wasn’t an emergency call.

“I haven’t asked. But he’s already missed so much class, I don’t want to make him come with me. You think Theo will go if I ask him?” Stiles said, playing with a pen in his mouth as he spun around in his computer chair.

“Yeah, I don’t see why not. Though you might get Liam as a package deal.” Derek responded, huffing out a laugh. It was difficult to separate the pair for a few hours let alone a few days. “You have the credit card, right?” 

“I do. Thanks, big guy. I’ll let you get back to your run.” They both said their respective goodbyes and hung up. 

“So what don’t you want to ask me?” Scott said, seemingly coming out of nowhere.

“Jesus christ! You scared me. I got a wendigo in Minnesota and I don’t want you missing any more class or alpha business even though I know you’d say yes if I asked you.” Stiles said, his hand still over his rapidly beating heart. 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to sneak up on you.” Scott laughed, “you’re probably right. I can’t miss any more class for a little while. At least until I’m caught up again. Who are you gonna ask then?”

“My first choice after you and Derek is Theo.” Scott raised an eyebrow at that. “What? He’s the strongest after you two and definitely one of the smartest. Besides Mason, but he’s a human so I can’t invite him. So I’ll ask Theo and probably get Liam as a package deal.” 

“I guess I’d approve of that. I don’t like the idea of you going up against a wendigo, but I know Theo and Liam will be able to protect you.” Scott said, sitting down on the guest bed that was also in the office. “Lunch time?” He asked, already thinking about what he was going to order at their favorite diner. 

“Yes, please. I’m going to eat this pen, if I’m left alone in here any longer.” Stiles said, taking the pen out of his mouth after realizing he was still chewing on it. “You drive so I can call Theo on the way.”

“Deal.” Scott responded, getting up and following Stiles out of the room. They quickly got their shoes on and headed downstairs to the parking garage where Scott’s car was parked. He still had his motorcycle, but only took that out a few times a week. Talking on a motorcycle was also impossible. 

“Hey Stiles, what’s up?” Theo asked just as Stiles heard Liam in the background telling him to say hi for him. “Liam says hi.”

“Hey Theo and Liam,” Stiles chuckled, “I have a proposition for you. I just got a wendigo case in Minnesota that I’m gonna take on. Wanted to ask if you’d come with me? I still need to book everything obviously, but I plan to head out in a few days. There’s already been 5 victims in the last week and I don’t think it will slow down any time soon. I don’t know how long we’d be there yet.”

“Can I talk about it with Liam and get back to you?” Theo asked, “I’ll be able to get you an answer before the end of the day so that you can get the trip booked.”

“Yeah sure, dude. Let me know as soon as you can so I can give the Minnesota pack know when to expect us.” Stiles responded, Theo said that he would and they hung up.

“Sounds promising?” Scott asked, shooting a quick glance over to Stiles after he got off the phone.

“Yeah I can’t imagine he’ll say no. Liam might be able to come, but I doubt he’ll be able to stay the entire time that we need to be there, though. Man I’m starving. Is that weird? I’ve just been reading a case about a forest monster who eats people and all I can think about is food.” Stiles questioned, putting his phone away and fiddling with his sleeves.

“Nah. I mean I know this still affects you, but you’re a little more desensitized to what goes on in the supernatural world. If this still had negative effects on your hunger then you’d probably never eat.” Scott answered as he pulled into the diner. It was a little slower than usual today. Hopefully they could eat and get out a little quicker than usual. He didn’t want to make Minnesota pack wait for too long. 

Lunch at the diner was just what the doctor ordered. After they stuffed themselves to the brim both Scott and Stiles felt like they had a clear head and could concentrate better on the work that they both needed to get done. Scott went into their bedroom and put on his headphones to start taking notes on the recorded lectures. It was always better for him to have headphones so he didn’t have to be distracted by Stiles inevitably talking to himself while going through his notes and the case file. 

Stiels immediately went back into the office and called River, the pack’s emissary, to let them know he’d be coming. “Hi, this is Stiles. I got your message about the possible wendigo and I wanted to tell you that I’d be glad to come up and help out as much as I can.” 

“Oh Stiles! I’m so happy to hear from you. I was hoping you’d agree to come up here. I’m sorry that it’s such a far journey for you, but we could really use your expertise.” River responded. 

“It’s no problem at all. I’m waiting for a couple pack members to confirm if they can come with me, but I’d expect us to head out within the next couple of days. I can text you when I have our travel plans booked and when we arrive in Minnesota.” He said, twirling around in the computer chair again. He needs to do something to concentrate, okay? Don’t judge. 

“That sounds great. The sooner the better. One of the victims was a human of our pack and we are having to keep some of our members on a short leash to make sure they don’t do something stupid in retaliation.” River sighed sadly. Stiles hadn’t realized one of theirs had died. Stiles extended his apologies and found out there had been two additional victims since they sent the message only a day ago. Stiles confirmed he’d be in contact as soon as possible and he and River said their goodbyes.

Stiles threw himself on the bed and laid there going over all the information he knew about wendigos. He’d almost fallen asleep when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. “Hey Theo, what’s up?” 

“Stiles. Just wanted to tell you that I’ll come with. Liam will be on standby and will come if we need him, but he’s gotta stay here and get caught up with school. Also Jenna will kill me if I take her son away somewhere again.” Stiles chuckled, but was quite surprised. He fully expected Liam to go wherever Theo did. They were practically inseparable. 

“Sounds good. I’ll get the flights and whatnot booked and let you know when takeoff is, alright? And thanks, Theo. I know it sucks having to leave, but hopefully we’ll be able to take care of it quickly.” Stiles responded.

“What else are packs for? Just let me know. Talk to you later, Stiles.” Stiles confirmed and they hung up. 

“Just gonna take a quick nap before I do that…” Stiles whispered, putting his phone back in his pocket and starting to doze off again. Scott will wake him up in a little while anyway and scold him for not doing work.


	2. Chapter 2

“Alright… Would I rather take an early flight and get there in the morning or take an evening flight and arrive late at night…” Stiles thought out loud to himself. He finally was jolted awake by a falling dream about an hour after he had gotten off the phone with Theo and had decided to look up flights so that was out of the way. “I know, I’ll text my partner and see what he prefers.”

_To Theo: Yo, would you rather our flight be at 9pm or 6am? (I want you to say 9pm, but don’t let that affect your answer)_

Stiles set his phone down after that and went to see how Scott was doing on his homework. He quietly walked into their bedroom only to find him passed out with his face pressed against the desk and his headphones pushed off one of his ears. “Scott…” Stiles said, pushing on his shoulder. “How long have you been asleep?”

Slowly Scott lifted his head and rubbed his eyes in an attempt to get a better look at his phone screen. “Well, the last thing I remember is starting this video and who knows how long it’s been over. At least 30 minutes.” He swung his head back and looked at Stiles. “Looks like I’m not the only one that took a nap.”

“How can you possibly know that?!” Stiles asked incredulously. Scott seemed to always know when Stiles had just woken up. 

“I don’t know. You have this look in your eyes. I can just tell.” Scott chuckled, stretching in his chair after taking his headphones all the way off. “Though I bet your nap was on purpose.” He said, yawning.

“It’s true. I napped in the guest bed. Theo said he’d come with and Liam was on standby if we need him. I just started looking at flights though! I’m waiting for Theo to get back to me on his preference.” Stiles responded, rubbing at his eyes and trying and failing to suppress a yawn. “Would you want some coffee if i made some?”

“Yes, please.” Scott sighed, already fantasizing about having a cup of Stiles’ magic coffee in his hands. “I still have a lot of work to get done here and need something to keep me awake. 

Stiles raised an eyebrow at that. He leaned down from behind Scott and placed a kiss on his cheek. “Well… I could think of something we could do to keep you awake…” He muttered, trailing more kisses down his neck.

“No funny business, mister. I’ll just want to sleep even more if we do any of that. Go make coffee.” Scott huffed, pushing Stiles out of the room.

“Well. I think this is a first. You never turn me down.” Stiles placed his hand over his heart. “You wound me, truly.” 

“Shut up.” Scott said, rolling his eyes at his mate. “This one time isn’t going to kill you. Besides, the night is young.” Scott winked, pushing Stiles further down the hall toward the kitchen and going back into the bedroom to get back to work. Stiles returned a little while later with two mugs in his hands, setting one down on the desk in front of Scott.

“Thanks, baby.” Scott beamed at Stiles with his dumb lopsided face. Before Stiles left to go back to the guest room he grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down for a kiss which Stiles immediately reciprocated, almost dropping his coffee in the process. “I’ll let you know when I’m finished here. Get those flights booked.”

Stiles saluted before grabbing his coffee and walking back to the other room. At least booking the flights was all that he had to get done. Thinking about what they would do when they were both finished with work would surely keep him distracted until Scott would eventually show him mercy. He took his phone out of his pocket before sitting down at his desk. Theo had responded so at least he had his answer and could get the flights booked.

_From Theo: I’d also prefer 9pm. I don’t want to get there in the morning and instantly have to start working. Book a decent airline, please._

_To Theo: Alright, worst airline on the planet and stupid early in the morning. Got it! _

_From Theo: Whatever you choose, just know that we’ll be together the entire time… So keep that in mind._

Stiles rolled his eyes, but there was some truth to that. He probably shouldn’t punish Theo because that would punish himself as well. He opened his laptop and found a 9pm flight to Minneapolis on a “decent” airline. What did that mean, anyway? They’re airlines for christ sake, they all suck. It would be taking off in two days so they had some time to prepare and get packed.

_To Theo: alright, I booked a flight for Thursday at 9. I’m renting a car as well since we’re flying into MSP and that’s a little bit of a drive to where we need to be. We’ll have Scott drive us to the airport on Thursday so be here by 6, please._

_From Theo: Okay, mom. I’ll be there on time. Get a nice car. _

Stiles laughed at that. Of course he was going to get a nice car. What else would you do when given the opportunity to rent one? He decided on a Tesla, that would be nice enough. He decided then to also send a text to River while sipping on his coffee. 

_To River: Hey, this is Stiles! I just booked our flight for Thursday night so we will be able to get started Friday morning. It will be me and a chimera in our pack, Theo._

_From River: Great! I really appreciate this, Stiles. You and Theo are welcome to stay at our pack home if you would like. We have a couple of guest bedrooms. It can be hard to find a good place to stay out here._

_To River: That would be great. Thanks, River. I hope you don’t mind having to wait up so late for us…_

Stiles was immediately feeling guilty for choosing such a late flight. River responded that it was no problem and most of their pack were night owls anyway so someone would be likely be awake regardless. With all that planned Stiles decided to text Derek and let him know the plan.

_To Sourwolf: Hey big guy. Booked Theo and I a flight for Thursday night and we’re renting a car. We’ll stay at the pack house so we don’t have to find a hotel or a b&b._

“Did you get everything figured out?” Scott’s voice suddenly came from the doorway. He was standing there, still sipping his coffee.

“Yes. Flight is on Thursday 9pm. Can you bring us to the airport? I already volunteered you, but I can ask Derek if you can’t.” Stiles swiveled in his chair, letting himself openly stare at his mate. 

“Of course.” Scott answered easily, reaching his hand out for Stiles to take. He did and was led back to their bedroom. “So we’re both done, what should we do now?” He asked, placing his hands on Stiles’ hips and lightly digging his thumbs into the skin there.

Stiles wrapped his arms around Scott’s neck. “I could think of a few things.” He said, leaning in and pressing his lips to Scott’s. The kiss quickly turned from sweet and innocent to hot and heavy and soon Stiles was frantically trying to get his clothes off.

“Slow down, Stiles. You’re gonna hurt yourself.” Scott chuckled, stilling Stiles’ hands where they were desperately trying to undo his belt. Instead he moved his hands so they were hanging by his sides and continued the work of getting Stiles’ belt off himself. Once that was out of the way he undid the jeans the rest of the way and pulled them and his boxers off in the same swift motion. Stiles’ semi-hard cock was finally free from their constraints and was bobbing right in Scott’s face.

“Wait!” Stiles said right as Scott was about to put his hand on him. “Sorry, uh, you are still way too overdressed.” Stiles pulled Scott back up and reached for the hem of his shirt, slowly pulling it off and throwing it in a random direction in the room. Then reaching for the sweatpants Scott was wearing, he put his hand down them first and realized Scott wasn’t wearing anything underneath. “You are a dirty boy, you know that?” Stiles groaned, he loved the feel of Scott in his hand. It was a heady feeling and just did something to his brain that made him short circuit. Scott groaned in response and his head fell forward resting on Stiles’ shoulder. Before he could get used to the feeling of Stiles’ hand on him, the hand in his pants was removed and shortly after so were the pants. Finally they were both naked in front of each other. 

“Now can I suck your cock?” Scott asked, kneeling down in front of Stiles and looking up at him to wait for permission.

“Jesus christ, yes. Please do.” Stiles responded, his head falling back and making a loud thump sound from its impact on the door. Scott just huffed a laugh in response, putting his hand on Stiles before wrapping his mouth around the tip and proceeding to bob his head. “Man I hope I’m not in Minnesota for too long… what am I gonna do without you?” Stiles asked incredulously. Going days, possibly weeks without Scott and his sinful mouth would be next to impossible.

“You’ll survive. If it ends up taking longer than expected I can always come up to help.” Scott responded, looking up at Stiles as his hand was still wrapped around his dick and moving at a tortuously slow place. Scott stood up slowly, his hand still on Stiles’ cock and his other placed softly on the side of his neck before placing a searing kiss on his lips. Stiles loved tasting himself on Scott’s lips.

“I love you.” Stiles said, staring into Scott’s eyes with such adoration it made Scott’s heart burst with affection. 

“I love you.” Scott replied, pushing Stiles onto the bed so he was on his hands and knees. He kneeled on the bed in between Stiles feet and placed both hands on either cheeks and kneaded the flesh. “God I love your ass. I love leaving marks on it, reminding you that you belong to me.” Scott groaned, pulling one hand off, only to bring it down in a not too harsh slap. The sound was drowned out by Stiles’ squeal of surprise. “Did you like that?” Scott asked, rubbing his hand back and forth over the pink color that was starting to spread.

“Yes. Do it again. Do it harder.” Stiles begged, panting into the pillows. “Please, alpha.”

Scott paused for a moment, trying to calm himself down for fear of getting too out of control. He could tell his eyes were starting to bleed into alpha red. “Stiles,” He warned, coming back to the moment and kneading the other cheek. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Stiles turned his head and looked back at Scott, “You won’t. I trust you.” He said, baring his neck in submission. Scott inhaled sharply through his nose. Seeing Stiles do that and show the mating bite that was still visible on his neck always did things to him. Deciding to trust that Stiles was right, he brought his other hand up and slapped Stiles’ ass with more force. He grunted, canting his hips down into the bed in response. “Yes, like that. Again.” 

Scott alternated cheeks and gave a few more slaps, each getting harder as he went. When he decided he was finished both cheeks had a beautiful pink glow to them. “You’re so good for me, Stiles.” He said, leaning down and placing soft kisses over the heated flesh. Stiles whimpered at the contact. His skin was at a whole new sensitivity level that he’d never experienced before. 

“Alpha…” Stiles sighed, pushing his ass back towards Scott. “I want you.” 

“Yeah? What is it that you want, exactly?” Scott responded, his hands roaming all over Stiles’ back. “Use your words, baby.” He said pulling Stiles up on his knees so his back was pressed against Scott’s chest. He could feel Scott’s dick against his ass. 

“I want you to fuck me.” Stiles groaned, grinding back against Scott and whimpering again at the feeling of Scott against his sensitive skin.

“Well you know I can never say no to you.” Scott said, letting go of him and gently lowering him back to the bed. “Get on your back for me.” Stiles quickly did what he asked and moaned at the pain-pleasure of the sheets moving against his ass. 

“God you need to do that more often.” Stiles laughed, watching Scott walk back to the bed with the bottle of lube in hand.

“Whenever you want, baby.” Scott replied, leaning down and kissing him before popping the cap and dribbling some lube onto his fingers. 

The first finger inside of Stiles felt like literal fireworks going off in his brain. “Another.” Stiles whined, moving his hips against Scott’s fingers. Scott obliged easily, knowing what Stiles could and could not handle. He quickly worked up to three fingers which was usually enough for Stiles. Even if it wasn’t, it was always where he lost his patience and would start begging if Scott got too into it and zoned out. Opening Stiles up was one of his favorite past times. “You gonna put that dick in me anytime soon?” He asked, looking down at Scott who was just about to line himself up. 

“Obviously. I wouldn’t get you all worked up for nothing.” He responded, moaning loudly as he pushed inside the velvety clutches of Stiles’ hole. “Jesus christ you feel so good. Always feel so good like you were made for me.”

“Given what I know about soulmates, I’d have to agree.” Stiles muttered in response, trying to remind himself to breathe. “Move, please.”

Scott didn’t need to be told twice. He began to move his hips at a careful and measured pace, trying to feel as much as he could. He removed one hand from where it was placed on the bed and wrapped his fingers around Stiles’ cock, slowly moving his hand up and down. Just enough for some pressure, but not quite enough to make him cum. “Gonna take my time with you. Fuck you nice and slow until I can’t take it anymore. Gonna fill you up so good.” Scott half whispered, half moaned. 

“Fuck, please. You always fuck me so good, alpha.” Stiles’ eyes shot open after a particularly hard thrust had hit just where he wanted it to. “Fuck! Right there, don’t stop.” 

Feeling Stiles clench around him slightly had his hips stuttering, but he regained composure quickly. “You gonna come for me?” He asked, angling his hips at just the right trajectory. 

“Y-yeah. Are you close?” Stiles asked, forcing his eyes open and looking at his mate.

“God yes. I’m gonna come inside you. Paint your pretty little hole. Look what else I grabbed.” Scott replied, picking up the bright green butt plug he’d brought from the nightstand along with the lube. “Gonna fill you up and then plug you until next time. What do you think?” Scott grunted, twisting his hips again to hit Stiles’ prostate.

“Oh my god. Please, alpha.” Stiles replied, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. He was going to combust soon. Scott’s hand on his dick started moving faster and clutching a little tighter. “Shit, yes. I’m gonna….” Stiles moaned, his hips lifting off the bed, trying to get more of whatever he could. Scott held him down firmly with his other hand and started doing shallow hard thrusts. “I’m gonna come.” Stiles’ hips twitched as much as they could and then he was spilling over Scott’s hand and onto his own chest. 

Feeling Stiles clench around him as he rode out his orgasm had him coming undone much faster than he anticipated and he had to quickly thrust back in fully so nothing spilled. “Shit, Stiles!” Scott yelled. As soon as he came down from the high from his orgasm he leaned down and kissed Stiles soundly on the lips. “Holy shit. I love you.” He laughed, slowly pulling his cock out of Stiles and replacing it with the sparkly green plug. Stiles moaned softly, his dick twitching and making a valiant effort to be interested.

“Fuck. I think I’ve died.” Stiles groaned, his limbs felt like jelly and his ass was so beautifully sore. Scott just laughed in response, getting off the bed and returning with a warm wet washcloth to clean them with. He wiped Stiles chest first and then cleaned himself off before throwing the towel in the hamper. “Come here.” Stiles whined, his arms held out in front of him, beckoning Scott to come back.

“I’m coming. Just turning the light off.” Scott replied, doing just that and switching the bedside lamp on before getting back in bed and pulling the blankets over them. They maneuvered themselves so Stiles was the little spoon and Scott had his arm draped over him. Stiles could feel his thigh press against where the plug was still situated and jolted a little when he put a little pressure against it. Scott chuckled and nuzzled into Stiles’ neck. “God you smell so good. Smell like you’re mine.” He said softly. 

“I am yours. Always.” Stiles responded, yawning and dozing easily with the warmth that surrounded him. He knew they would wake up in a couple hours to eat dinner, but for now a nap did not seem so bad.


End file.
